I Finally Realised
by Eight-Days-A-Week
Summary: Miley and Oliver find out a shocking discovery about themselves that could ruin their friendship. Can Lilly help them work on it or will they stop being friends? Total Moliver. Summary sucks...
1. Chapter 1: Realisations

**I Finally Realised.**

**By Catherine Mitchell**

**Summary: Miley and Oliver find out a shocking discovery about themselves that could ruin their friendship. Can Lilly help them work on it or will they stop being friends? Total Moliver. Summary sucks...**

**Category: Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of the characters. If I did do you really think I'd be sitting in my bedroom writing amateur fan fiction?**

**Pairings: Definate Moliver...maybe Lackson later on**

**Please R & R. Whole story written in no p.o.v! Bits in **_**italics **_**are thoughts.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: Realisations**

Miley, Lilly and Oliver sat silently watching the sunset on the beach. It was quiet until Oliver broke the silence.

"This is beautiful isn't it?" _A bit like Miley. _He thought. _Oh no, do I like Miley? Oh, crap._

"Yeah it is." Miley and Lilly said in unison, bringing his train of thought to a dramatic halt.

"Who wants to go for a swim?" Oliver asked, only just listening to what his friends were saying.

"Sure." Miley and Lilly replied.

Oliver took off his shirt as Miley and Lilly removed their sundresses revealing a matching set of stripey bikinis, Lilly's blue and Miley's pink.

_Man, he's hot. _Miley thought, staring at Oliver's toned and tanned chest and abs. _Oh no, I didn't just think that did I. Oh man._

The trio ran towards the sea, jumping in. They splashed and swam and messed around for a while before they got out and sat back on their towels.

"Lilly, can I talk to you for a sec?" Miley questioned her best friend.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, I think I'm falling for Oliver..." Miley bit her lip, waiting for her friend to suddenly break down laughing.

"Oh my god Miley! I knew you sort of liked him, I mean you stare at his body when we're swimming and you flirt with him...alot...but don't worry, he flirts back."

"What do you mean, he flirts back?"

"Well Miley, it's sorta obvious, you smile at him, he smiles at you. You twirl your hair round your fingers, he strokes your arm. Need I go on?"

"No, I get what you mean."

"Well, then, what's stopping you from telling him?"

"Being scared of rejection? Being scared of totally humiliated?"

"Both valid reasons, but he won't reject you, remember, both of you flirt like crazy."

"He flirts with everybody though."

"Not as much as he does with you."

"Tell him for me?"

"No!"

"Fine."

They both returned to Oliver who shot them both a suspicious look. For a couple of hours they just sat there talking about life, school and trying to figure out who Oliver liked.

"Guys, it's 10, I think we should be getting back now." Lilly said.

"I'm gonna stay here for a bit, I just need to think." Miley replied.

"I'll stay with her, for protection of course, don't want her getting hurt now, do we?" Oliver said bluntly.

"'Kay. Well I'll be going then." After 1 last hug, they said their goodbyes and Lilly left Miley and Oliver sitting together on the beach.

_They should be together. _Lilly thought as she strolled along the beach.


	2. Chapter 2: Nerves

**Hi, sorry I haven't updated in a while...been MEGA busy! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and/or added me to your favourite stories/authors lists, it makes me feel really confident and good about what I write.**

**lots of love,**

**Catherine xx**

**p.s. I own nothing other than the clothes I am wearing and the slice of battenburg cake that I have just eaten. :D**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: Nerves**

As the pair sat close together on the beach, staring at the stars, Miley turned to Oliver, their faces only inches apart, slowly leaning further towards him, she said "Oliver..I..erm..I..have to..tell you something...and it's rather..um...important." Her boice was soft yet shakey as she prepared to tell Oliver the truth.

"What is it Miles?"

"Um...well...you see...I...I..I...I gotta go."

"Oh, Okay," Oliver replied sounding a little bit disappointed."Want me to walk you home?"

"Erm..No, it's ok." And with that, Miley turned on her heels and ran back in the direction of her house, tears leaking from her eyes, trailing slight lines of mascara down her cheeks.

Oliver decided to follow her, he ran to find her and finally caught up 2 minutes later, he could hear her sobbing and grabbed her arm, pulling her close to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist as she cried softly into his shirt.

"Miley, please don't cry, what's wrong?" Oliver asked softly.

"Oliver, I couldn't do it, I was too nervous."

"Do what?"

"Tell you how I feel about you."

"And how do you feel about me?"

"I think I'm falling for you..."

"I think I'm falling for you too."

Oliver leaned in, capturing Miley's lips with his own, sparks flew as they kissed. It was as if they were the only two people on earth, as if nothing mattered other than the they loved eachother and there was no-one could stop that.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry it was so short.**

**Please R & R,**

**lots of love**


	3. Chapter 3: willyougotothedancewithme?

**HI GUYS!**

**Sorry I haven't been updating much! Just a lil bit busy...won't be able to update over tomorrow or wednesday, as I am going to the park tomorrow and shopping on wednesday! **

**Much love,**

**-Catherine- D**

**Ps. I don't own Hannah Montana or any of the characters...unless I make them up of course (like Mindy)... or any songs I might use...oh well...we can't have everything.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3: Willyougotothedancewithme?**

The school bell chimed as people filed to homeroom. Miley and Oliver trailed behind, their fingers laced together. When they finally reached the classroom, they both took their usual seats beside eachother, regularly sending flirty smiles back and forth. Lilly noticed this (of course). Everybody shot up when they heard the morning announcements were called over the tanoy.

"Good morning Sea View. There is to be no meat-loaf today as the meat-loaf making machine has broken." The obvious blonde said,"This one's my favourite announcement. There is the annual spring fling dance on Friday at 7pm. So guys that means tuxes and girlies this means you can go shopping for, like super cute dresses and shoes! This has been Mindy Dawson with the morning announcements! Have a good day!"

Oliver, Lilly and Miley all turned in their seats so they were facing eachother.

"So, Oliver, who you taking to the dance?" Lilly asked, knowing full well that he'd say Miley.

"The girl of my dreams of course." He answered staring admiringly at Miley and lacing his fingers with his.

"Aww, well it seems the losers are in love." Amber and Ashley said sarcastically at Miley and Oliver "OOOOh Tssss." They put their fingers together then linked arms and sauntered off.

"Attention class!" The teacher called. "Ok, I know you're all very excited about the dance but don't let that get in the way of your school work! You are dismissed."

The dozens of children once again, filed into the corridors, scurrying to their next class.

"So, Miley, you wanna go dress shopping after school?" Lilly asked her friend before turning into her Algebra class.

"Sure!" Miley called back.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So, I hope you liked it. please r & r.**


End file.
